Hysteria
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Berbagai kaset terputar, memutar masa lalu./dia dan dirinya, bersatu atau kehancuran/dan gadis itu hanya bisa meronta, "A-Akaba-kun… he-hentikan!"/—Dia berteriak seperti orang gila./let guess the pairing ;/edited/RnR, please?


Seorang maid hotel melakukan keliling pada pagi itu seperti biasa. Dia mengetuk salah satu pintu.

—_Tuk. Tuk. Tuk._

Ketukan berirama menggema di lorong hotel. Dia kembali mengetuk; ketuk, ketuk, ketuk—dan kembali tidak mendapat respon dari pemilik (penyewa) kamar.

Merasa kesal, dia memutuskan menggunakan duplikat kunci kartu—yang selalu dia bawa jika pagi ini. Dia menggesekan kartu berantai miliknya; terbuka. Dia mulai membuka pintunya; berat. Dia mendobraknya.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan penuh peluh dan bertelanjang dada berada di dalam ruangan itu. Matanya terpejam. Nafasnya memburu. Ruangan itu—

—(sangat) berantakan.

Pintu berdecit, pemuda itu membuka matanya. Maid di luar sana terlihat berusaha untuk mendobrak masuk ke kamar itu; ruangan pemuda itu. Dia bergerak cepat ke pintu itu dan mendorong balik pintu.

—_BRAK!_

Maid terdorong oleh pemuda tadi dan terpental ke lantai. Dia terjerembab. Bangun dari posisi, dia menghela nafas dan menggelelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia mulai mendorong troli—yang berisi alat-alat pekerjaannya— dan menjauhi ruangan itu.

Pemuda yang berada di ruangan itu hanya bisa berpeluh ria dan terjerembab di ubin—berduet dengan tembok putih ruangan itu; saling bergesekan. Nafasnya kembali memburu. Rambut merahnya turun seiring dengan semakin lambatnya kecepatan nafas miliknya.

Kenapa dia seperti ini?

Dia frustasi; kalah. Dia kalah dengan ego-nya. _Milikku, milikku, milikku,_ batinnya. _Dia milikku!_

Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan bangun dari keterpurukannya. Dia berputar berbunyi _swing, swing, swing,_ dengan mimik kebingungan. Dia menyebarkan pandangannya menuju seluruh ruangan(yang disewa)nya itu. Berantakan, berantakan, berantakan; kata yang pas untuk ruangan itu.

Berantakan, serpihan kaca berserakan dimana-mana.

Berantakan, beberapa benda bergeletakan dengan naasnya.

Berantakan, serasa melihat kapal pecah.

Tuan, apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan cara membersihkan kamar oleh orang tuamu?

Dia mengambil _handycam_ miliknya di lantai—dengan kaset-kaset yang kebanyakan pitanya sudah _amburadul_ tidak karuan. Memasukkan kaset yang tergeletak dilantai, dia memutar kaset itu dengan sedikit frustasi.

"_Bzzt__**Fuh…**__bzzt__**dia**__bzzt__**benar**__bzzt__**benar**__bzzt__**menawan**__bzzt. Bzzt__**rambut**__bzzt__**Auburn**__bzzt__**miliknya**__bzzt__**benar**__bzzt__**benar**__bzzt__**membuatku**__bzzt__**jatuh**__bzzt__**cinta**__bzzt__**kepadanya**__bzzt. Bzzt__**benar**__bzzt__**benar**__bzzt__**pianissimo**__bzzt__**yang**__bzzt__**luar**__bzzt__**biasa**__bzzt."_

Dan waktu kembali tertarik untuk mengulang kejadian itu; kejadiannya dan si pemilik **auburn** itu.

—

_**Hysteria**_

**[** **—**Dia berteriak seperti orang gila**. ]**

**Eyeshield 21 **_belongs with_ **Riichiro Inagaki **_n'_ **Yuusuke Murata**

_**Pairing **_** : **_**guess-who-?**_

_**Warning **_**:**___OOC,__ Typo(s)__, semi-AU, short, fail angst?, Third's Pov, minim dialog (mungkin), scene loncat-loncat (menyesuaikan video klip), (mungkin) alurnya terlalu cepat, Italic dan tanda kurung—cerita di video itu._

_**Hysteria**_© **Miharu Koyama**

_**Hysteria**_© **Muse**

_**Started on July 1, 2011**_| _**Finished on July 5, 2011**_

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**-**_**STORY START!**_**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—

_Waktu berputar, kembali pada saat itu._

_Merah mencoba mendapatkan auburn._

_Saat ego mulai menguasainya; dia bertingkah seperti kesetanan._

_Auburn datang dan pergi dengan ketakutan._

_Merah tertunduk. Dia menyesali perbuatannya._

_Dan dia—mulai __berteriak seperti orang gila__._

—

Pemuda beriris _scarlet_ itu menggenggam telepon rumah berwarna putih porselen yang terletak di tempat tidurnya. Bingung, gugup; perasaan yang berada di hatinya saat ini. Bingung: bagaimana dia meneleponnya? Gugup: dia belum pernah mengajak gadis itu ke rumahnya(apartemennya). Gadis itu tidak terlalu mengenalnya, dia tahu itu. Tapi pemuda itu terlalu mengenal seluk-beluk kehidupannya—karena dia informan yang sangat ahli dalam mengumpulkan semua hal, bahkan lebih ahli dari setan berambut kuning itu**[1]**.

Tapi dia tidak tahu satu hal: bagaimana cara mengajak seorang gadis datang ke rumahnya (apartemennya).

Dia—pemuda berpakaian kaus putih itu—terduduk di tepi tempat tidur berwarna hijaunya. Dia mengetuk-ketuk teleponnya di tangannya. Berpikir; pikir, pikir, pikir—bagaimana caranya mengajaknya baik-baik? Bagaimana kalau ditolak?

Dia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia menerawang ke atap-atap ruangannya, "fuuh, jatuh cinta itu rumit," desisnya sebelum membaringkan tubuh atletisnya ke tempat tidurnya.

Dia melepas kacamata berlensa biru miliknya. Menghela nafas, dia menekan tuts-tuts telepon.

—_Tuut. Tuut. Tuut. Tuut…_

"Fuuh, Selamat siang. Bisa bicara dengan Mamori Anezaki?"

—

Pemuda bertelanjang dada itu terduduk di tengah tempat tidurnya dan memutar video di _handycam_. Seutas kabel tersambung di televisi 14 inchi di depannya. Sebuah tayangan terputar di layar. Seorang gadis berambut _auburn_ dengan model sebahu sedang merawat luka seorang pemuda berambut _hazel_. Irisnya terpancar kekhawatiran yang amat sangat dengan pemuda pendek itu.

Pemuda beriris _scarlet_ itu tersenyum tipis.

Dia kembali mengganti kaset dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam _handycam_ miliknya. Tayangan di monitorpun terganti. Tetap gadis itu—dengan adegan yang berbeda. Dia berjalan di pertokoan Shibuya dengan kedua temannya—gadis berkacamata dan gadis berambut hitam metalik. Mereka bercanda-tawa dengan riangnya.

(_"Haha, Mamo-chan! Kau benar-benar lucu! Eh, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke toko itu? Katanya disitu banyak aksesoris yang lucu-lucu, lho!"_ seorang gadis berkacamata mengandeng tangan kanan gadis _auburn_ itu.

"_Sara-chan juga! Ayo, ayo! Kita ke toko itu!"_ dia menuruti gadis berkacamata itu dan memasuki salah satu pertokoan.)

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan kasetnya dan kembali menggantinya dengan kaset lainnya. Tayangan berganti lagi—dengan gadis _auburn_ yang sedang berjalan-jalan di _minimarket_.

(_"Hm…,"_ dia menunjuk bibirnya—berpikir—ketika berada di depan sebuah rak. _"aah, Hiruma-kun tadi memesan permen karet yang less sugar, ya? Hm—ah! Ini dia!"_ pekiknya senang sembari mengambil satu pak permen karet rasa _mint_ yang _less sugar_. Dia pergi menuju kasir dan membayar permen karet yang dia beli. Dia berterima kasih dan segera keluar dari _minimarket_ itu.)

—

Pemuda itu menutup teleponnya. Mimik lega terbesit di wajah tampannya. Dia sudah lega, gadis itu setuju dengan ajakannya dan akan datang ke apartemennya nanti sore. Dalam hati pemuda itu menjerit kesenangan, _fuuh,debaran fortissimo ini membuatku ingin cepat bertemu dengannya!_

Dia menggaruk tengkuk lehernya pelan, dia kembali menerawang atap-atap kamarnya. Menunduk, dia mempersatukan tangannya—seperti saling mengepal—dan menatap lurus di depannya.

—

Pemuda itu mengganti lagi kasetnya dan kembali memutarnya. Adegan berganti dengan seorang gadis beriris _sapphire_ yang sedang asik dengan segelas _cappuchino ice_ dan dua buah _cream puff_ berukuran sedang di sebuah café.

Dia melahap _cream puff_ pertama dengan riang. Ah, seperti anak kecil yang berhasil mendapatkan permen loli dari ayahnya karena merajuk. Berhenti sejenak, dia sedikit menyesap _cappuchino ice_ miliknya.

Pemuda itu sedikit terhenyak dengan mimik yang dibuat gadis itu. _Manis_—kata itulah yang terbesit di otak pemuda itu.

—

Pemuda itu masih menggunakan telepon putih porselen itu dengan mimik sedikit tegang. Yayaya, dia seperti pemuda lugu yang baru pertama kali menelepon seorang gadis—dan sebenarnya itu memang kenyataannya.

Sayangnya dia pemuda yang tampan (haha).

"_Ah? Ke rumah Akaba-kun? Baiklah, kapan?"_

—

Pemuda itu kembali mengganti kasetnya. Kali ini menayangkan gadis itu tengah berjalan-jalan di pertokoan Shinjuku sendirian dengan dandanan _casual_—yang menurut pemuda itu bukan tampilannya yang seperti biasanya.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari sandarannya ketika melihat gadis itu bersandar di tiang lampu. Gadis itu menunggu dengan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan pelan.

Gadis itu sedikit berjalan ringan. Seperti menunggu seseorang.

Siapa? 'dia'?

Pemuda itu menggeleleng tidak percaya, _tidak, itu tidak mungkin_—batinnya berulang-ulang dengan iris matanya yang mulai berair.

—

Pemuda berkaus putih itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah belakang. Sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan nanti.

—

Pemuda bertelanjang dada itu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan mulai mengambil telepon di dekat meja kecilnya. Dia menekan tuts di telepon; tekan, tekan, tekan—dan mulai menunggu respon dari seberang.

Telepon diangkat, "Fuuh, sore. Mamori Anezaki ada?"

"_Ah! Akaba-kun!" _suara di seberang mulai merespon pemuda itu.

"Fuuh, Anezaki-_san_," dia menjeda sebentar, "apa sore ini kau jadi kemari?"

"_Tentu! Tunggu sebentar, ya! Aku akan segera ke sana!"_ serunya, merespon pemuda berambut merah itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, "baik, akan kutunggu."

—

Pemuda berkaus putih itu masih—masih masih masih—menelepon gadis berperawakan keibuan itu. Dia sedikit bermain-main dengan teleponnya—saking uring-uringannya dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"_Sebenarnya ada apa Akaba-kun mengajakku kerumahmu?"_ tanya suara di seberang dengan nada heran.

Pemuda itu gelagapan seketika, _fuuh, apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya?_—batinnya bingung. Ah! "Aku hanya ingin bicara saja, bisa?"

"_Baiklah, nanti sore, ya,"_ respon suara di seberang. _"Ne, sampai jumpa sore nanti, Akaba-kun!"_

—

Pemuda itu menutup teleponnya dan menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong ke depannya.

—

Pemuda itu sedikit terbelak ketika sebuah mobil sedan mendekati gadis itu. Gadis itu berhenti bersenandung dan melihat ke sedan itu. Rautnya berubah menjadi cerah.

(_"Kekeke, menunggu lama, Manager Sialan?"_ ucap seorang pemuda berambut _spike_ pirang dari dalam mobil sedan hitam metalik itu.

"_Mou, kau lama sekali!"_ gerutu gadis itu dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Diapun masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam metalik itu.)

Pemuda itu mulai geram. Jari-jarinya mulai bergetar. Deretan giginya bergemeletuk. Kesal, dia kesal. Cemburu, dia memang cemburu.

Dan kalian pasti tahu satu hal: cemburu itu buta.

—

Pemuda berkaus putih itu terduduk dengan bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan badannya pelan.

Dan entah kenapa—dia membating telepon itu di tempat tidur secara tiba-tiba.

—

Layar di monitor televisinya mulai memasang tirai abu-abu bermotif mozaik. Pemuda itu dengan kasar mengganti kasetnya. Dan layarpun berganti—dengan gadis _auburn_ yang melepas kemeja putihnya.

Dia mulai sedikit bergaya—dengan sedikit berpose di situ, melenggok-lenggokkan badannya seperti model. Dia mulai mendekati layar dengan wajah yang sedikit sayu dan —err, itu menggoda.

Tapi dia—gadis itu—seperti ditampar perekam video itu dan mulai diperlakukan secara kasar. Gadis itu meronta ketika kedua tangannya mulai digenggam erat. Dia meronta dan berusaha kabur dari pemuda itu.

(_"A-Akaba-kun… he-hentikan!" rontanya keras dan berusaha melepas pemuda itu._)

Pemuda itu mulai menarik-narik pita kaset itu dengan kasar. Tersirat di wajahnya bahwa dia terlihat sangat geram.

(_"Fuuh, jangan macam-macam denganku jika tidak ingin seperti ini akhirnya, __**Mamori-chan**_," _pemuda itu semakin liar. Dia mulai menindih gadis itu._

_Gadis itu semakin meronta. Dan—berhasil! Dengan gadis itu terjatuh dari tempat tidur itu. Gadis itu mengambil kemeja putihnya dan lari terpontang-panting meninggalkan kamar(dan pemuda)itu._)

Pemuda itu segera memutus semua pita-pita kaset itu dengan kasar. Dia melempar _handycam_ miliknya ke arah pintu—melewati salah satu set makanan yang dia pesan. Dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan memberantakan kaset-kaset yang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya dengan marah. Sebagian kaset ada yang dia lempar ke belakang dan ada yang dia lempar ke arah pintu. Dia melihat lampu kamar berwarna perak dan mengambilnya.

Apa yang dia lakukan?—tepat!

Dia mengambil lampu itu dan bersiap untuk melakukannya. Satu, dua, tiga!

—_PRAAANG!_

Televisi itu dihancurkannya dengan sekali pukulan. Yeah, tenaganya sebagai _line-backer_ memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Pukulan demi pukulan bersarang di televisi berukuran 14 inchi itu—dan diakhiri dengan memukul bagian atas televisi itu dengan 'manis'.

(_Gadis itu keluar dengan membawa tas mungilnya sembari berlari ketakutan. Dia belum memakai kemeja putih miliknya. Dia sempat melihat ke belakang, takut pemuda itu mengejarnya._)

Pemuda itu belum puas. Dia kembali mengayunkan lampu kamar itu ke arah vas bunga—yang terletak di belakang televisi (yang sudah mengeluarkan asap) itu—dengan beringas. Pecah, kepingan keramik berkilauan berpencar kemana-mana dengan butiran-butiran air. Masih belum puas, dia melempar lampu kamar berwarna perak itu ke salah satu lukisan di kamarnya—dan mengakibatkan kaca pelindung lukisan itu pecah.

(_Gadis itu berlari menjauhi kamar itu dengan melewati beberapa kamar. Dia mulai menggunakan dan mengancingkan kemejanya dengan terburu-buru. Gerak semu dialaminya—seolah-olah dinding-dinding itu berlarian menjauhinya._)

Pikiran pemuda itu masih berkelebat oleh adegan-adegan video tadi. Dia semakin marah. Dia melihat lemari berkayu jati di dekatnya—membuatnya menjadi sasaran berikutnya. Diapun membating lemari itu—dan nasib lemari itu berakhir di tangan pemilik _eyeshield_ berwarna biru itu.

Dia terduduk dan memijat keningnya. Tatapan sayunya, molek tubuhnya yang menggoda, tubuhnya yang menjauhi dirinya, tatapannya ketika tertindih dirinya—semua itu berkelebat dengan cepat di otaknya.

Dia masih ingat ketika gadis itu membuka kemejanya dengan wajah malu-malu—membuatnya kembali membanting salah satu set makanan yang sudah dia pesan.

Dia masih ingat ketika dia mulai mendekatinya dengan mulai membuka kemejanya dengan berani—dan dia kembali membanting set makanan yang satunya (_dan pandangannya mulai kabur_).

Potongan-potongan adegan itu semakin cepat berkelebat di otaknya—membuatnya sangat marah; marah, marah, marah. Dan kembali lagi, dia mengambil kursi kayu di sebelahnya dan melemparnya ke lukisan lainnya di kamarnya itu.

Dia mengusap air mata yang keluar dari iris _scarlet_ miliknya. Masih ada yang keluar dari iris matanya—tapi dia tidak perduli. Pikirannya sudah penuh dengan gadis itu, itu, dan itu. Dan—

—dia berteriak seperti orang gila.

Dia kembali terbayang dengan tatapan sayunya yang menggoda—dan membuatnya kembali berteriak semakin keras.

Kepingan-kepingan kaca mulai berjatuhan seiring dengan teriakannya. Dia sedikit kesenggukan dan kembali berteriak; teriak, teriak, teriak. Otot-ototnya timbul seiring makin kuatnya teriakan itu.

Teriakan habis dan dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Dia bersandar di kasur sembari menatap kosong ke arah depan.

—

Pemuda itu masih berpakaian lengkap. Dia bersandar di kasur miliknya sembari menimang-nimang _handycam_ miliknya. Dia menunggu seseorang; menunggu gadis yang dia telepon tadi siang.

Gadis itu muncul dan pemuda itu mulai bersiap merekam. Gadis itu mendekat; dekat, dekat, dekat kepadanya dengan tatapan sedikit sayu. Dia merayap ke tempat tidur pemuda itu dengan pelan. Dia membelai kaki pemuda itu dengan sedikit menggoda. Gadis itu mulai mendekati lensa _handycam_ itu.

_Handycam_ itu tetap merekam mereka. Dialah saksi bisu diantara mereka—dengan sinar merah yang menyala di benda itu.

—_**H**__ysteria _**:** _**E**__nd_—

**A/N :**

**[1]** : kalian pasti tahu siapa dia. Ya, **Youichi Hiruma**.

**A/N **(bisa di skip) **:**

… /krik-krik/

Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang saya buat ini? Gaje, dialog sedikit, deskripsi payah, diksi banyak yang salah: APAAAN INI?

Aah, gaya tulis saya berubah, ya? Jadi aneh, hiksu ;w;. Mana _cliffhanger_ lagi aaa D8. Mana _genre_nya nggak jelas lagi aaa D8. _Noo_, Mamori! Sejak kapan sifatmu seperti itu, hah? Aaa D8

_Scene_nya loncat-loncat, ya? Yayaya, saya menyesuaikan video klipnya—yang loncat-loncat juga—dengan sedikit perubahan. Kalau tidak diubah nanti malah tidak ada dialognya sama sekali ;w;

Gaya tulisan sedikit berubah karena terpengaruh beberapa karya fanfiksi dan beberapa buku novel. Kalau fanfiksi, sedikit terpengaruh dengan **mascara-stained** apa itu (saya lupa)—tapi panggilannya **mage**—di fandom **Vocaloid **(diksi _angst_nya keren banget aaa), **Ruise Vein Cort** dari fandom **Harvest Moon** (diksinya dalam menceritakan tokohnya—apalagi kalau yang _angst_—keren banget sampe bikin nangis aaa. Apalagi kalau pairingnya **D**oc**L**aire aaa), **YuMi Project** dari fandom **Persona Series** (cerita buatan mereka fluff banget aaa), **Kuroi Onee-san** dari fandom **Megami Tensei** (salah satu cerita buatannya manis banget aaa), **knockture** senior kita di **Eyeshield 21** (cerita MikadoMasaomi buatannya di **Durarara!** dan semua cerita buatannya keren aaa), **gabyuuchiP** teman saya—sama-sama pendatang baru di **Eyeshield 21** waktu itu—di beberapa fandom (**JEMPANG ala 9D, **_**Game of Death**_** : **_**Time is Return**_dan_**House**_ miliknya benar-benar keren aaa), **nekochan-lovers** dari fandom **Kuroshitsuji** (**Californa Guys**-nya benar-benar keren aaa) dan masih banyak lainnya.

Memang, kebanyakan author yang saya sebutkan ini tidak tahu siapa saya. Tapi—setidaknya saya tahu karya mereka (yang multichap ataupun yang oneshot) dan saya mengikuti cerita buatan mereka (yang semuanya keren aaa) sampai cerita itu tamat.

Kalau novel—err, tidak menentu juga, ya. Sebenarnya semua novel pasti saya lahap—asal 'materi'nya tidak terlalu berat. **In the Darkness, Death!** sama **The Demon in the Tea House** dengan penulisnya sepasang suami istri dari Inggris (saya lupa namanya) juga keren. Mystery dan Samurainya benar-benar terasa 8)

Oh ya, bagi yang me-_review_ cerita saya yang sebelumnya akan saya balas kalau saya sempat. **Janji**! Pasti akan saya balas! D8

Kalian bisa tebak _pairing_ ini? Ya! **A**ka**M**amo! 8D. Sebenarnya mau saya buat **A**ka**W**aka—bahkan pertamanya mau buat yang **H**iru**M**amo. Tapi berhubung saya belum pernah buat **A**ka**M**amo—ya sudahlah, akhirnya saya buat jadi **A**ka**M**amo 8)

Penggemar **H**iru**M**amo jangan kecewa, ya. Kalau boleh jujur, saya lumayan bosan dengan _pairing_ itu. Ayolah, **H**iru**M**amo, **H**iru**M**amo, **H**iru**M**amo—membuat mata saya sedikit jenuh ketika melihatnya di dalam _archive_ Eyeshield 21. _Crack-pair_ dong aaa D8. **S**akuraba**O**oka kek aaa D8 /ngawur**!**/.

Ngomong-ngomong, ulang tahun saya 15 belas hari lagi (kalau dihitung dari tanggal 5), lho 8D /nggakadayangnanyawoi/.

Dan saya akan mengumumkan satu hal: saya **hiatus** untuk fandom Eyeshield 21. Sebentar lagi sekolah—dan pasti waktu saya sangat sedikit untuk menyelesaikan beberapa cerita untuk Eyeshield 21 (padahal lumayan, ada beberapa cerita). Dan juga saya mau mampir ke beberapa fandom lainnya—rencananya ke **Durarara!**, **Megami Tensei**, **Beauty Pop**, **Persona Series**, **Kuroshitsuji**, **Vocaloid** dan **Harvest Moon**.

Di flash disk udah numpuk aaa ;_;

Ya! Mari kita tutup curcol uhuksampahuhuk ini sebelum anda jenuh dan tidak jadi memberi _review_! /ge-er!/.

.

.

_**Last words, mind to click this button?**_

**V**


End file.
